1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roping dummies, and, more particularly, to structures simulating calves to practice roping or lasooing of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practice dummies for practicing roping of cows or the like have been suggested in the past. Generally, such devices have not been found sufficient to simulate the up and down movement of the forward end of a cow and the back and forth movement of the rear end of a cow. Such prior art devices have proven expensive and cumbersome to use and not predictable enough in response to the roper to be used as a teaching aid.